


Boo

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Kuroko always gives Aomine heart attacks with all that popping out of nowhere business, now it was Aomine's turn to return the favor! Though, can Light really sneak up on Shadows?





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt Drabble from an anon
> 
> This one was fun and fast haha! Thank you!

For months now, Kuroko had been scaring the pants off Aomine whenever the shadow popped out of nowhere. Sure it was unintentional, but that didn't give Kuroko the right to start smiling whenever Aomine yelped! Not cool!

Though, now Aomine was going to give Kuroko a taste of his own medicine. He had planned everything to a T. Which was why he was currently standing in the janitors closet by the shoe lockers.

Aomine was waiting for Kuroko. He knew Kuroko was going to pass the closet on his way to get his shoes, which was when Aomine was going to jump out and give his partner a heart attack as terrifying as the ones Kuroko gave him.

Aomine looked down at his phone, checking the time. He then checked the message Momoi sent him about Kuroko coming his way. Of course Momoi was a part of his plan; he needed someone to signal him about Kuroko's whereabouts.

It had been 5 minutes since Aomine received Momoi's message. It was really any second now. And he was right; moments later, Aomine could hear Kuroko's familiar footsteps.

' _Any second…_ ' Aomine inwardly thought, preparing himself. The palm of his hand was on the doorknob, slightly sweaty from the anticipation.

_Clop… Clop… Clop…_

The footsteps neared even more.

3… 2… 1…

Aomine swung the door open, jumping out. But. There was no one there. Aomine looked indignantly at the empty space. "Eh? Tetsu?"

Right then, a sudden hand pushed him weakly from behind, but was enough to make Aomine leap forward with a shriek. Heart racing, Aomine turned. There stood the culprit.

"Boo."

"Tetsu!?"

A small smile formed on Kuroko's face. "Hello, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu!" Aomine yelled once more, voice full of irritation. "How!?"

Momoi then made an appearance, popping out from behind Kuroko. "Hello, Dai-chan~" she greeted as well.

Another look of disbelief grew on Aomine's face. "Satsuki!" he yelled as Momoi scurried off in giggles. "Traitor!" He was about to run after his so called best friend when a hand holding onto his shirt held him back.

"Did you want to scare me that much, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked when Aomine turned back to him.

Aomine finally calmed down a bit, looking away with a childish pout. "It's not fair that you always do it to me…"

"I'm sorry. I never intend to frighten you."

"Yeah yeah…" Aomine huffed again. He then slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "I'm not forgiving you this time though! Not until you treat me to Maji Burger."

Kuroko smiled again. "Only two burgers. I don't have enough to supply your stomach, Aomine-kun."

"Fine," Aomine drawled, smiling himself.


End file.
